Unreconized
by gilly boy
Summary: It has been a year since Him was beaten. Brick is unrecognized by his brothers and is kicked out. He now has the ordinary life of a 14 year old. However, the PPGZ are suspicious of him, there is also the return of an old enemy. Can they save the day?
1. Chapter 1

**The sequel to 'Brick's First Crush' is here! It starts where we left off, with the Rowdyruff Boys stealing candy. Man, they have such a sweet tooth.**

**RRB: Hey!**

**Me: It was a compliment… Wait a minute, How did you get here?**

**RRB: *shrugs***

**Me: Well since you're here, why not say the disclaimer?**

**RRB: gilly boy does not own any of the characters, only the idea.**

**Me: Enjoy the story!**

**Momoko's/Blossom's POV**

When we finally reached our destination, our belts started flashing.

Kaoru sighs.

"Man, it's like we don't have lives anymore," she complained. I couldn't help agreeing with her. Lately, the villains would always challenge us after we beat Him.

Sure, I loved being a super hero because I'm a big hero fan but this was getting boring and our ordinary lives didn't seem to exist anymore.

I wished something would happen; like a new villain or something.

I didn't know my wish would be granted.

I guess Miyako was right, be careful what you wish for.

"_Hyper Blossom"_

"_Rolling Bubbles"_

"_Powered Buttercup"_

"_Powerpuff Girls Z"_

"Let's see who it is," I said as I opened my compact.

My favorite candy shop was being robbed; by the Rowdyruff Boys!

"Well, haven't seen them in a while," Buttercup mumbled, "We still need to get them for flipping our skirts!" Yeah, she still has that grudge for all they had done; from flipping our skirts to stealing our clothes.

We flew out of the all way with our signature color beams trailing behind.

**Brick's POV**

It sure has been a while since I seen this place. My bros and I were running down the street with a bag full of candy the hags landed in front of us.

"Well if it isn't the hags," said Butch, sticking a finger up his nose and angering Buttercup.

"Hey! Who are you calling hags, brats?" she scowled.

"Split up!" I yelled as I shot spit wads at the hags. Boomer ran to the right followed by Bubbles; Butch left with Buttercup trailing behind.

I was being chased by Red, occasionally dodging that yo-yo of hers.

While running, I crashed into a guy and got covered in what looked like soda.

I jumped up and ran faster than ever before, fully energized, leaving Red in the dust.

_A few minutes later_

I was already at Mama's house, waiting for my brothers to return.

It still was as filthy as I remember but it seemed smaller.

I didn't have to wait long for Boomer and Butch to come through the door, laughing their heads off.

"You should have seen the look on Bubble's face when I flipped her skirt and flicked Q-tips in her hair," laughed Boomer.

"I bet I could top that bro, my boomerang socks smelled so bad that Butterbutt fainted. Yeah, you heard me; the toughest of them has fainted!" Butch chuckled.

"Hey, where's Brick?" asked Boomer.

"I'm right here," I said, pushing myself off from the wall I was leaning on. "You can put the candy in the corner with mine."

Instead of doing as I ordered, they dropped the bags and got into their fighting stances.

It caused me to raise an eyebrow; taking a step closer to scowl them, when I realized. I was taller than them! I hadn't realized I had aged three years.

"Get him!" Butch yelled.

Before I knew it, I had been punched in the gut and thrown out of the house.

"Hey," I cried, my fist pounding on the door. "You can't do this to me! I'm your brother; let me in!"

"You're not our brother, you old coot!" yelled Boomer.

I throw my hat down and stomp on it in frustration.

With a sigh, I pick up my hat and start looking for the old ally where my brothers and I used to sleep.

**Momoko's/Blossom's POV**

_After Brick ran out sight_

"Professor, are you okay?" I asked with concern.

Brick had run into the Professor Utonium while he was holding a can of Chemical Z, a finished batch gone to waste.

"Thanks for the concern Blossom; I'm fine, but I can't say the same about the Chemical Z. Good thing I have the formula saved in the computer." He replies with a smile.

"By the way, why were you carrying it with you?" I ask curiously.

"Oh, one of my new inventions runs on Chemical Z but Ken forgot to bring some so I had to run back to get it." He explained.

"Alright, I'd better go home. I won't catch Brick today and my mom will kill me if I'm late so bye!"

With that, I was up in the sky.

**Boomer's POV**

_Mojo's house_

I sat back and watched the door in worry. It had been an hour since we kicked that crazy coot out and Brick still hadn't come back.

Butch was also getting worried but didn't show it. With Brick gone, I guess that left Butch in charge.

"Alright," says Butch, breaking the eerie silence. "We look for him till sundown, then head back here."

I nodded in agreement.

"You take uptown, I'll check down." Butch instructed.

We headed our separate ways, hoping to find our missing brother.

**Brick: What? You had them kick me out! O.O**

**Me: I thought it would be good drama. Besides, they didn't recognize you. It was a mistake.**

**Brick: And the cliffhanger?**

**Me: It would make readers want more *shrugs***

**Brick: What about the prequel to this? You said it was a failure.**

**Me: That's because is it *sigh* all it was, was you and your brothers being crashed into by the girls. Besides, it was a test run. I'll let that die. Moving on; there will be more if I get enough reviews, hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**

**P.S.: I started working the on the outline but I need nightmares for Buttercup, Butch, Bubbles and Brick. I don't think I know these characters well enough to know what they fear most. So this is a contest, the four best nightmares will be entered in the story and you also need to come up with a way to overcome that nightmare. So hurry up and enter an nightmare.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Second Chapter! ^^ Hope you enjoy! Blossom, could you please say the disclaimer?**

**Blossom: Since you asked so nicely, gilly boy does not own any of the characters, only the idea.**

**Me: Thank you, on with the story!**

**Normal POV**

_Somewhere in New Townsville_

Ms. Keane was walking home after a long day of work when she heard snoring.

Looking into an alley to find a boy sleeping on a dumpster; he seemed about 14 with bright orange hair and a red hat.

Ms. Keane was a nice person and gave the boy a nudge.

His eyes popped open, showing scarlet irises; he jumped up into a fighting stance, ready to defend himself.

Ms. Keane held her ground, smiling pleasantly.

"What do you want, hag?" asked the boy with a scowl on his handsome face.

"Oh, nothing," replied Ms. Keane, still holding her pleasant composure as if the word 'hag' hadn't affected her; "just wondering if you're lost and need a place to stay for the night, until you find your family."

He thought about it for a moment.

"Alright," he said, nodding, "better than this alley anyway."

She smiled kindly and walked out with the boy following behind.

**Brick's POV**

_Ms. Keane's apartment_

I woke up in a comfy bed. Better than the one at Mama's. It was a nice homey apartment on the outskirts of town, and I must admit, it had a sweet view.

My mouth started to water as I smelled breakfast cooking. I realized I hadn't eaten anything since I got kicked out.

Rubbing my eyes sleepily, walked into the kitchen to find a plate of eggs and bacon already on the counter.

The lady smiled happily as I dug in.

"So," she said, "What's your phone number, I'll need it if I'm going to call your parents."

"Don't got parents," **(we all know that's a lie, Mojo created him)** "and my brothers had me kicked out of the house," I grumbled.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the lady said in concern, "If you want, you can stay here."

It took me a moment to consider. My brothers didn't recognize me but they would worry for sure. Those two are idiots not realizing they kicked me out. Staying here didn't seem like half a bad idea. The lady could cook fantastic food!

I nodded.

"Excellent, will you come with me please?" she asked sweetly, although it seemed more like a demand than a request.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"We're going to school, you see, I'm a teacher there and I simply can't have you here alone." She explained. "Besides, all youths are required to go to school."

I was in shock; I had never gone to school in my life.

The lady handed me a red hood shirt and black jeans.

"You'll need to change into these; the clothes wearing are dirty."

"Uh… Thanks… um-"

"Ms. Keane, oh that reminds me, what is your name?"

I thought Ms. Keane would throw me back out into the street if she knew who I really was, so I said the first name that came into my mind.

"Riku," I said, it was a popular name I believe.

I walked back to my room and started changing. Taking off my jacket, I noticed I was wearing a black belt with a red 'R' buckle. I don't remember putting it on.

In fact, I never had. It had appeared when that soda stuff was spilled on me.

I decided to keep the belt; it had the 'R' for Rowdyruff and it was the first letter of my fake name.

I changed quickly and followed Ms. Keane out the door.

**Kaoru's/ Buttercup's POV**

_At school_

Taking my usual morning nap before class starts while Momoko and Miyako were gossiping about boys and clothes, etc.

Ms. Keane was running late, which was unusual, but if it let me sleep longer, I didn't care.

Then Ms. Keane walked in, smiling.

Miyako shook my shoulder and pointed at the teacher.

I groaned in annoyance.

"Class, we have a new student today." Ms. Keane said smiling, "Could you please introduce yourself?"

A boy with bright orange hair and a backwards red hat walks in.

I couldn't shake off the feeling that he looked oddly familiar.

**Miyako's/ Bubble's POV**

When I heard that we were having a new student, I couldn't help getting excited.

A new student means a new friend!

Then the boy walks in.

He seems familiar. I know I've seen him before but I don't know where.

"Name's Riku," he said.

I hear all the girls squeal in delight.

"He is so cute!" says one.

"I want to be his girlfriend!" says another.

"Back off! He's mine!" yells a third.

Riku sweat drops, hearing the comments.

Kaoru is making a gagging motion.

Momoko just stares.

**Momoko's/ Blossom's POV**

It's that boy I ran into yesterday. Yet, he looks older than before.

Normally, I would go boy crazy on a guy as cute as him, but something tells me to keep my guard up.

"Riku, why don't you take a seat next to Momoko?" said Ms. Keane. "Momoko, raise your hand please."

I raise my hand slowly.

Riku walked over and stared at me. I could feel my cheeks getting little hot and venomous eyes on me.

Looking around, I see Himeko looking back at me, along with the rest of the girls. It started making me feel uncomfortable.

My belt started flashing.

I sighed in relief.

"Ms. Keane! I have an ache in my liver!"

"I have athletes foot on my hand from taking notes!"

"And I have a fashion disaster! We need to go to the nurse's office."

Before Ms. Keane could answer, the girls and I were already out of the room and heading towards the roof.

**Brick's POV**

I stared, puzzled as the girls left the room.

They obviously were skipping class with the lamest excuses I've ever heard.

For me, that wouldn't work; mainly because, I'm living with my teacher.

I heard a small beeping sound.

Looking down, I saw my belt was flashing. I didn't know it could do that.

Raising my hand, I asked "Ms. Keane, may I use the bathroom?"

"Alright, but take the hall pass," she replied.

I was in the bathroom, poking at my flashing belt. Then a bright red flash blinded me.

"_Hard Brick"_

I was speechless. I still had my red hat but my clothes were gone, replaced by a red T-shirt, black pants, jacket with red lining and the letter 'R' and black fingerless gloves. I was also holding a top.

Any other day, I would have taken advantage of this and cause some trouble, but not today. I was bit curious about having a normal life.

Ever since the day I was born I had powers. Now I had a chance that could change the way I look at things.

"C'mon, c'mon," I muttered tapping my belt. Another flash and I'm back to normal.

I sigh in relief and head back to class.

**Normal POV**

_At the lab_

Poochi sniffed.

"I'm picking up some black Z ray activity at the school," he said.

"Really?" asked Ken, looking at the monitors. "Nothing seems to be going on; maybe your nose is playing tricks on you."

"Hold on, it's gone," said Poochi.

"Well then there is nothing to worry about, but keep alert just in case," said the Professor, walking in.

Poochi nodded.

**Kaoru's/ Buttercup's POV**

_Somewhere in the city_

Beating the Gangreen Gang was effortless, as always.

Walking into the classroom, I was whispered to my friend's, "Riku looks somewhat familiar, I don't think we should trust him."

Miyako nodded.

"I know where I've seen him before but I'll tell after school," said Momoko.

_Later…_

Finally, school was out!

Momoko, Miyako, and I were heading towards the lab together.

"So where have you seen Riku before?" I asked.

"Remember yesterday, before the Rowdyruffs robbed the candy store, we crashed into some guys?"

"Yeah," Miyako said.

"I think that was Riku but who were the other two?" asked Momoko.

"Who knows who cares? I still say we shouldn't trust him." I said.

Looking back, I see Riku follow Ms. Keane home. This causes me to raise my eye brow and my suspicion to grow as they walk away.

**Well I'll update soon, but I'm a little disappointed. I expected more reviews for this Fanfic than the other one. And no one put in any nightmares! T-T I need them soon! R&R. By the way, I relize the nightmare idea I have for Brick is really stupid, could you give me a hand with that too?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any the characters, only the idea.**

**Me: This feels like a lousy chapter. -.-**

**Bubbles: I'm sure your readers would disagree.**

**Me: Are you ever negative about anything?**

**Bubbles: No ^^**

**Me: *sigh* on with the story.**

**Brick's POV**

_One week later…_

Having a normal life was way more boring than expected. Although, over the week, I sort of developed a crush on Momoko; I blame hormones.

She likes sweets, like I do. I recently discovered she's a big comic book fan; that is not what you would usually expect from a girl. Although hearing about her being boy crazy made me think of instant stalker fan. I'm not stalking her by the way, I eavesdrop once in awhile.

What surprises me is how often she is absent. She is always making the stupidest excuses to go to the nurse's office but never goes there. She is definitely skipping class.

One day, this creep named Sakamoto, decides to play a prank on her. Which was basically a spider thrown in her face when she lifts the lid of her desk; the creep is sitting in front of her, snickering.

This causes my blood to boil. To anybody else, I would have laughed my head off. I wanted to punch the day lights out this guy for pulling a trick on her.

I bit my lip and tightened my hands into fists to stop myself.

Then Momoko and her friends make a lame excuse again and rush out of the room.

I'm still mad when by belts starts to flash.

Taking the hall pass, I go to the roof. I really needed to blow some steam, might as well cause some destruction and annoy some certain girls.

On the roof, I witnessed something that made stop in my tracks.

All three girls high fives and a white flash, they were replaced by the _Powerpuff Girls Z_. They flew off towards the city with their signature color streaks trailing behind.

No wonder Momoko seemed so familiar, and not just from the run in the other day.

I forgot about my anger, but got an idea. Why not try to get information, then I'll know their weaknesses and maybe break Momoko's fighting spirit.

I walked down back to class, with an evil smirk on my face.

**? POV**

Manipulating the boy's mind was a piece of cake.

These humans are so pathetic and hopeless; especially when it comes to taking over the world.

For now, I'm being Brick's 'guide.' He is my tool, a very important pawn in my plan.

And the best part?

Those Powerpuffs don't even know I'm back!

**Momoko's/ Blossom's POV**

That was so gross! I hate it when the Amoeba Boys splat all over the place!

I think I still have a little of Violet in my hair. It's disgusting to have talking bacteria in your hair.

Doing the best I can to get rid of it in the school bathroom along with Miyako.

Since my hair is longer, it took me awhile.

Taking my seat, I see a note.

_Dear Momoko,_

_How 'bout we have an ice cream Friday, after school?_

_~Riku~_

Hearts fill my eyes, I nodded at Riku.

Riku smirked.

Kaoru was giving me a weird look.

All the girls were looking at me with venomous eyes; making feel uncomfortable.

I had to go through those stares for the rest of the week while Kaoru kept scowling me for accepting the invite.

**Butch's POV**

We've been searching for days now and we're almost on the brink of desperation.

Desperate would be going to the police and, really, I don't feel like going to a detention center.

My thoughts turned to the old coot Boomer and I kicked out the same day Brick disappeared.

It isn't much of a lead, but it's the only clue we have; I could be wrong and it could be a coincidence.

"Boomer, change of plans; we're going to check the school and keep your eyes open for the old coot," I said.

He looked confused, but didn't question me.

We'll find you, Brick, wherever you are?

**Yeah, I know, sort. The next chapter will be longer, I hope. I still need nightmares for Brick, Butch, Buttercup and Bubbles. I already got one suggestion that I like but I need more. Put the nightmares into your reviews along with a solution to wake up, I would really appreciate that. R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: I feel like this story is going nowhere.**

**Buttercup: Well you better fix that soon, because I've got a soccer game and don't want to miss it.**

**Me: You know you can leave anytime, right? I'm not holding you hostage or anything.**

**Buttercup: I know but this room doesn't have a door!**

**Me: Just take the port-pad… and she's gone. Well, I guess I'll say the disclaimer. I don't own any to the characters, only the idea. On with the story!**

**Mojo's POV**

After the Powerpuff girls beat Him, I decided to go into retirement; although I am proud that my boys are still doing villainy. It brings tears to my eyes whenever they creep those smelly girls out.

Wait, where are my boys?

They've been gone a lot more than usual; and over the past few days, I noticed that Brick was missing. This arisen my suspicion that something may have happened. My parental instincts kicked in; I'm a monkey after all.

I grabbed one of my old robots that still works after a year of rusting and started a rampage to the city.

I had forgotten how fun it was to terrorize the city, but I still needed to find Brick. Brick first, terrorize city later.

I was lifting every roof of every house then I was hit in the head with a yo-yo.

"Hey Mojo, what gives? I thought you retired," said Buttercup.

"Yeah, you gave up when Him was gone," said Bubbles.

"You misunderstand my intentions; I am actually looking for my son." I said.

"Don't you mean sons?" asked Blossom.

"No, Butch and Boomer have been around, but Brick seems to be missing for days."

"I'm not missing! I'm right here!" called a voice.

I turned around and my eyes widened.

**Miyako's/Bubble's POV**

Brick looked different, older; plus being a fashion expert, the outfit he's wearing looked fantastic on him. But I couldn't think about that now.

"Brick, where have you been? And what happened to you?" asked Mojo.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe you should ask my brothers why they had me thrown into the street!" yelled Brick angrily.

I was in shock. They did that to their own brother. I remember the first time we met them; they seemed to have shared a brain (I guess it's a twin or triplet thing). Now there was something wrong, siblings would always forgive each other after a misunderstanding. I couldn't help wonder why they would do that.

**Momoko's/ Blossom's POV**

I know siblings always argue, but this was ridiculous. Kicking a sibling into the street was just cruel.

Brick spun his top and sent Mojo flying.

"Why did you attack me!" screamed Mojo, already out of sight.

"Your turn, hags," Brick said, throwing his top again. I dodged easily; he must be new with the weapon.

"You do realize it's three against one, right? You're out numbered," said Buttercup.

Brick sweat drops.

What, did he forget that Butch and Boomer aren't with him?

Obviously he did, because he flew off.

Wait, what?

Flew off? The last time I saw him fly was 3,000 years ago in Egypt (episode 51); Him had given the Rowdyruffs some black Z rays making them more powerful. If he could fly and use a top, what else could he do?

I pushed the thought away for more important things like my date with Riku! It was Friday after all.

**Brick's POV**

I'm so used to fighting with my brothers by me that I forgotten they weren't there. I felt like an idiot.

At least I sent my message; mama has a big mouth for a tiny body.

While I wait, I'll be getting ice cream. Ms. Keane was kind enough to give me some money when I explained it was for a girl; although there was a strange twinkle in her eyes when I said 'girl.' Maybe that was my imagination. I'll never understand girls, and I don't think I want to either.

Later…

Momoko and I were in Annie's shop. I was enjoying a vanilla with caramel, while she went for a strawberry Sunday.

"Momoko, would you and your friend like to try my new recipe for zoobber cakes?" asked Annie when we were finished.

"Sure," she said while grabbing one and taking a bite.

"I'll give it a try," taking a bite myself.

We both got heart eyes.

"This is the best!" I said.

"I know," said Momoko.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it; I'll add that to the menu," said Annie cheerfully.

This is getting awkward if one of us doesn't start talking, I thought. "So you like comic books I hear?" Well that was a stupid question to ask.

Then Momoko started blabbering about comic books and some ideas she had. I didn't listen most of the time but caught a few ideas. She certainly has an interesting imagination.

I think she's going boy crazy about me. The thought sent a shiver down my spine. Half the time I was with her; she acted like the biggest idiot in the world. I can't believe I was made from someone like that; a self appointed leader that can easily get distracted.

I did a mental sweat drop.

The other half I was with her was a little more interesting. There was whole other side that was like melted chocolate; hidden very well. I saw a hint of that when we walked by a kid that was crying. A four year old girl with a scrapped knee.

"Here you go. Where's your mommy, sweetie?" asked Momoko while handing her a band-aid.

She pointed to a bench.

"Then you should be there, maybe mommy will kiss the boo-boo goodbye."

She giggled and ran off.

Looking at the girl in her mom's arms made me think I had a really deprived life. For one thing, I was born a ten year old and I never had a real loving mom. Mama tried that, but all he wanted was to take over the world.

Something in the back of my mind was nagging at me.

"Momoko, why do always skip class?" I asked even though I knew the answer but the nagging wouldn't leave me alone.

"I'm not skipping class," she said nervously. "I just get sick more easily the other students."

"With the most unusual and unheard of diseases. I don't think so, plus you're a terrible liar, spill."

"No… I'll be right back." She yelled; running off.

Then my own belt started to flash. I smirked.

_Hard Brick_

Then flew off…

**Kaoru's/Buttercup's POV**

Is it just me or did Sadusa get stronger?

Bubbles went off to look for Jason, while Blossom and I were getting thrown around like rag dolls, which was making me really mad. She had us wrapped up in her up in her hair that had a lot of gel and pinned against a building.

Great, just what I need. Being pinned against a building, covered in hair gel, what am I forgetting? Oh, yeah, the villainess going to kill us.

Then Bubbles shows up, finally!

"Sorry I couldn't find Jason but this might help," she said, dumping water on us.

"Thanks Bubbles, now let's get her," I shouted, swinging my hammer and sending Sadusa flying. "Homerun!"

Bubbles caught her in a bubble. "And you're out!"

"Hey I didn't know you're a baseball fan," I said.

"I'm not, I guess being with you I might have picked up some things," Bubbles giggled.

"Could we hurry up? I have to go soon," said Blossom.

"Back to her date I'm betting," I whispered to Bubbles, she giggled.

"What was that, Buttercup?" Blossom asked getting an angry symbol.

"Oh, nothing," I said. I'm still having trouble adjusting to that. Blossom flew off in one direction while Bubbles and I another with Sadusa in tow.

**Momoko's/Blossom's POV**

Where could Riku have gone? I thought, landing near an ally.

I feel a hand snake around my waist my waist and another covering my mouth. I tried to scream but it came out muffled; I was still in my Powerpuff form so I had a fighting chance, but his grip was like iron.

"Aw, I fell so loved," he chuckled.

I recognized that voice…Brick! This made me struggle harder, what was wrong with me? I let a villain ambush me and couldn't do anything about it!

He spun me around to face him. Then he did something I never expected.

He kissed me! His lips crashed into mine, I don't believe it! My first kiss taken by him! Yuck! I feel like gagging.

Yet, at the same time, I had butterflies in my stomach. I wanted more; what was I thinking? He's a villain for crying out loud!

I slapped him, hard. I was blushing furiously; wiping my mouth and spitting on the sidewalk. I'm going to need mouth wash after this.

"You know you enjoyed it," Brick said, smirking.

I had my yo-yo ready to attack but in a flash, he was gone. Already in the air, flying faster than me; I promised myself the next time I see him, I'll make sure he'll need a doctor.

**Me: This feels rushed and I think I ended this chapter a little too dark.**

**Boomer: Yeah, that is dark. *looking up from the computer* But not that much, Brick and Butch do even darker stuff.**

**Me: I don't think I wanna know. Readers, I'm sorry I haven't updated but I'm having a writer's block explaining the idea and my mom is upset about my grades.**

**Boomer: I'm sure they understand, not everyone can write and everyone's parents worry about their child's education.**

**Me: Thanks. R&R. I keep forgetting to mention the nightmares need a solution to them. I'm still not getting a lot of reviews so I'm guessing not a lot people read this. I'm still new at this so I didn't expect much; hope you readers enjoy the story. :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: My writing must be a disaster if not many people read. To prove that you're reading, review.**

**Butch: It's a disaster because it's in chunks.**

**Me: I know, my counselor already pointed that out when looking at grades. Thanks reminding me. *whispers* I can't wait to torture him with a nightmare *snickers.***

**Butch: *pale* I think I'll hide when she hits that chapter. I've no idea if her mind is that twisted.**

**Me: Dang it; I hate super hearing. Anyways, say the disclaimer, Butch.**

**Butch: Only if you lighten up on the nightmare.**

**Me: Fine. :\**

**Butch: Well than, gilly boy does not own any characters, maybe a few citizens but not the main, only the idea.**

**Me: Maybe I'll lighten up on the nightmare. ;)**

**Butch: Oh come on!**

**Me: Sorry, not a person of my word, on with the story.**

**Butch: Please don't give her any nasty nightmare ideas.**

**Boomer's POV**

We've been waiting outside the school all day and haven't seen any sign of the old coot. If he did anything to Brick, we'd… we'd… Butch will twist him in a knot.

I was always referred to being the dumb blond and least deadly; blame the DNA people.

Butch taps my shoulder and points to a guy in Brick's red hat.

I grab a stick and in one swift motion, I knocked him out cold and breaking my stick in half. He must have a like bricks. We dragged him into an abandoned building and twenty minutes later, he was conscious again; that was fast.

"You idiots," he scowled, "you didn't have to kidnap me!"

"Shut up, we need you to answer some questions," said Butch.

"How is he going to answer the questions if you told him to shut up?" I asked. Butch hit the back of my head. "Ow."

"Where's our brother?" asked Butch popping his knuckles.

"You seriously don't recognize your own brother; that hurts me, man." He teased.

"If you're our brother, than prove it," I said.

"Alright, Boomer, you sleep with a nightlight; Butch, you have a crush on Buttercup."

"That was way too personal," said Butch, his face turning a little red.

"You asked me to prove it, so I did," the guy said coolly.

I snickered. Butch had a crush on Buttercup, I never knew that.

"So _Brick_, what happened to ya?" Butch asked.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. I remember running really fast when that soda was spilled." He replied, "I remember it had a 'Z,'" He slapped his forehead, "That was not soda; that was Chemical Z!" he suddenly smirked, "How would you two like to become stronger than those hags?"

Butch and I nodded eagerly.

I couldn't wait to see the horror on Bubble's face.

**Brick's POV**

Sadly, I can't transform whenever I want; I don't think the Powerpuff can either.

"I'll go get the Chemical Z," I said, walking out the building. My belt started to flash.

"_Hard Brick"_

I flew towards the lab to see a man with a lab coat, a kid also in a lab coat, and a robotic dog watching the monitors with the Powerpuff on screen.

I smirked at the perfect opportunity. The hags were on the other side of the city, leaving the Chemical Z unguarded. I blasted through the wall making them jump out of their skins. They man ran out of the room in one direction, while the kid ran the other and the dog confronted me. The mutt is that stupid.

I kicked it into the wall and made an impression.

I felt a pain in back and found myself on the floor. The guy in the lab coat had hit me, had had a power suit on making him have the same powers as the hags.

"You have no right to be here, face the fury of the leader of the Powerpuff Boys Z!" he said **(I'm sorry if I didn't get the personality right) **(episode 37).

I sweat dropped. Really, that is the stupidest name I've ever heard; it was a way too girly name for a grown man, at least he wasn't wearing a dress **(don't ask where that came from, I honestly have no idea)**.

Then a boxing glove hit my face; looking up to see the kid again with a laser of some sort strapped to his back to his back and boxing device.

"That goes for me too," he said.

"Same here," said the mutt, I don't know what surprised me more, the fact that the mutt can talk or that it recovered from the impact so quickly. It's a robotic dog so I guess it wouldn't feel pain.

The mutt jumped on my back and bouncing up and down, it was heavier than I expected.

The kid pointed the laser at me; I knocked the mutt off me and round-housed kicked the laser out of his hands. I threw my top at the man in the suit and smashed him through a wall. My top bounced off the guy and broke open the safe where the Chemical Z was. The kid had retrieved the laser and fired; I dodged but just barely. I grabbed my top in mid air with one hand and the Chemical Z with the other; flying out of the lad, I turned around and saw the leader of the Powerpuff Boys following me (that is still a stupid name). I turned sharp corners but he kept on my tail.

"Tornado spin!" I shouted, throwing my top. It spun around the man, going faster and faster; kicking up trash and dust, making a tornado. The man went around in circles then thrown back to the lab.

I smirked to myself; if this is how powerful I've become, I couldn't wait to see how my brothers looked.

"Did ya get the stuff?" asked Boomer excitedly as I landed outside, stumbling. I really need to work on my landings.

"Yeah, now bottoms up," I said pouring the Chemical Z on their heads and soaking them.

"Dude, I feel like I can run around the world twice," said Butch, clearly stoked.

"Me too," said Boomer, "So Brick, how do we transform?"

I should have known they would ask that; if you had been just given powers, you would want to test them out too.

"You don't know, do you?" asked Butch seeing the look on my face.

I sweat dropped, "No."

They fell, anime style. Butch got up first and threw his sock at me, which smelled even worse.

"When do we try out our new powers?" asked Butch getting an angry symbol, he wasn't the most patient person on the planet.

"When the belts start flashing," I said pointing at the new black belts with their signature color 'R' buckle.

I looked at my brothers closely, just to make sure it had the same effects. The boost of energy, check; the black belt, check; growth spurt, check; the feeling towards girls, ?. Maybe that's just me, again, blame hormones.

In a few moments, Butch and Boomer belts flashed.

"Well that didn't take long," said Boomer.

I sort of knew it would, everyday my belt flashes. I can imagine the frustration Momoko and her friends have at the end of the day, not enjoying their lives. That would drive me crazy!

"Um… how do we transform?" Boomer asked; he is such an idiot. I pushed the blue 'R' and there was a bright flash. Boomer's hair was a bit shaggier and was wearing the same thing I was in his color. Butch pressed his green 'R.' Boomer was holding a boomerang and Butch was holding a blade, which, in my opinion, was lucky. His did not look like a toy, like Boomer's and me. As I learned the year we were gone, life isn't always fair.

We looked at each other and smirked; we all had the same idea.

Why don't we test our new powers on some girls?

**Miyako's/Bubble's POV**

I'm having a case of déjà vu, a giant robot like the one Princess used.

I hit it with some of bubbles and it had no effect. It knocked over a building and a news cast that was filming started to fall. "_Bubble Catcher,_" I said, catching them in a big bubble making them land safely.

"You better go, it isn't safe here," I said, turning my attention to the robot. Buttercup hit the robot on its side causing it to step back. _"Bouncing Bubble,"_ I shouted, throwing a bubble under its foot and making it trip. Blossom caught it with her yo-yo and was struggling to hold it. Buttercup and I helped her; together we lifted it and started to spin, tossing in into the sky.

"Well that was easy," said Buttercup.

"Then you'll have harder time fighting us," said a voice.

I turned around and froze in shock.

**Me: I think we all know who it is. Oh Brick, are you familiar with the title 'The Kid in the Red Hat?'**

**Brick: Yeah.**

**Me: I checked when it was last updated and the author hasn't in two years.**

**Brick: So?**

**Me: That was not the reaction I was going for, oh well. Readers, I don't have many nightmares and I'll need them soon so hurry and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: I freaking hate my life!**

**Boomer: Why?**

**Me: My parents are torturing me about my missing work. Can someone come over here and kill me?**

**Butch: *walks in* I can do that. *holding his sword***

**Me: O_O Oh crud. *runs***

**Butch: Get back here! *follows her***

**Me: NO!**

**Boomer: *sweat drops* It seems gilly boy is a little busy at the moment…**

**Me: Help me!**

**Boomer: But she'll be back once Butch calms down. She does not own any of the PPGZ characters only the idea. To the story!**

**Momoko's/Blossom's POV**

The League of Lovely Ladies **(A/N: Ha, nice twist isn't it, you all thought it was the RRBZ)**! I thought they split up.

"What are you guys doing back together?" I asked.

"Don't you know, it's our anniversary so, to celebrate, we thought we should get back together for times' sake," hissed Sadusa smoothly.

"And get some pay back," added Princess, firing her bazooka. It's a good thing she can't aim. We didn't have to move; it just went over our heads and turned into a firework.

"Ha, ya missed," taunted Buttercup.

Princess got an angry symbol.

"Violet, get over here," commanded Princess.

"And if I don't?" asked Violet, folding her arms.

Princess didn't answer; instead she grabbed Violet by the head and loaded her into the bazooka. You can hear Violet shouting protests inside; Princess grinned evilly and fired.

Violet came out, spinning crazily. She spread out like a net and snared us. We weren't expecting she would use a teammate like that.

"What's the big idea?" asked Violet, getting an angry symbol.

"What, I caught them, didn't I?" replied Princess, shrugging.

"Now for the best part," said Sadusa, "finishing them off!"

"_Sonic Swing,_" shouted Buttercup. But Violet absorbed the shock. She began squeezing and Sadusa shot her hair in.

"_Green slice,_" said a voice. We all looked up and a dark green light cut open Violet in half, narrowly missing our heads. Violet was everywhere again; I looked up at who saved us after wiping my eyes.

My eyes widen in surprise.

The Rowdyruff Boys.

**Butch's POV**

I didn't expect to be that powerful. The look on the hag's faces was priceless though.

Blossom was the first to recover; staring daggers at Brick, fuming. Brick was smirking at her, for some reason, he seemed to be toying with her.

Princess was next; she was staring at us with hearts in her eyes, which sent a big shiver of creepy down my spine. Buttercup, at first, was surprised but that changed into a I'm-going-to-rip-you-to-pieces look. Sadusa just shrugged, sat on a building and took more interest in her nails. Violet was still putting herself back together after the damage I'd done. Bubbles expression was thoughtful and confused.

"Need a hand Blossy?" teased Brick.

She tackled him into a building. Wow, and I thought Buttercup and I had anger issues.

I grabbed Blossom and threw her into Bubbles. "What is your problem, hag?" I shouted.

"My problem, what's the problem with you brother? He's the one that ambushed me!" shouted Blossom.

"Oh Blossy, don't tell me you didn't enjoy it," said Brick, dusting himself off.

Blossom blushed furiously.

I crept over to Boomer.

"Any idea what they're talking about," he shook his head. I asked Buttercup the same question; she shrugged but then hit me with her hammer. That was so uncalled for, and that was the reward I get for saving her life.

"That was for flipping my skirt!" she shouted. Alright, you all know I deserve that one but that still didn't stop me from getting mad.

I tried to kick her but she dodged. Princess took this distraction as an opportunity and fired her bazooka. It hit her in the back and knocked her into me; I could feel my cheeks get a little hot. I had a perfect view up Buttercup's skirt **(A/N: I was hesitant writing that sentence, Butch is still a pervert in my mind and I still want to keep it rated K+, please no rude comments about that)**. Buttercup didn't notice and immediately got up and knocked Princess out, she wasn't the toughest villainess out there. Bubbles caught her before she hit the ground, although I was hoping for a splat like Violet. These girls always ruin all the fun.

"Who's next?" she asked harshly.

I smiled cockily.

**Miyako's/ Bubble's POV**

All I could do was watch as Blossom thrashed Brick around, he will definitely be sore when this is over. I was a little worried that she might kill him, but this is Blossom, he's more likely to die of old age than by her. I would try to break up the fight but I might lose a limb in the process, judging from how mad Blossom looked.

Boomer floated over to me.

"Do you think we should stop them?" he asked

I shrugged.

Buttercup was thrown into me; she got up and went back to fighting Butch.

"You okay?" Boomer asked helping me up.

Why was he being so nice?

"I'll be fine, I've been through worse," I answered cheerfully.

He smiled and I returned the smile.

**Normal POV**

Just as fast as they came, they left. Brick kissed Blossom's cheek, leaving her in surprise and shock. Buttercup was beaten into a daze and Bubbles had a tiny blush on her face.

At least Bubbles had enough concentration to still catch Sadusa.

They were exhausted; a giant robot, the League of Lovely Ladies and a now older Rowdyruff Boys, seven villains in one day, a new record.

They told each other good night and went home.

**Brick's POV**

_The next morning…_

Man, it was good to be with my bros again; I still go to school, only to mess with Momoko. She was so mad that I kissed her, I just had to laugh. Surprisingly, I enjoyed the kiss; well, it was my first so that could be it.

She looked cute with that blush on her pretty face…

…Wait, what?

I thought Momoko, a.k.a Blossom, was cute. It has got to be the new hormones, is there a way to get rid of them? I doubt it.

Anyway, I left for school leaving my brothers to wonder. I needed to thank Ms. Keane for letting me stay in her apartment

I was there early and saw Kaoru outside with her arms crossed, staring at me.

What could the green puff want? I wondered.

"If you hurt my friend in any way, you'll have to answer to me," she threatened. I wasn't afraid of her; she was just a hag with attitude, a _lot_ of attitude. How could Butch have a crush on someone like that? I'll feel bad for the guy that will marry her in the future.

She stomped off to home room and took a nap.

"Hi Riku!" called a voice.

Oh no… Himeko.

What does rat face want? You know what, I don't care; I just want to get as far away as possible.

I ran as fast as possible, with Himeko on my tail.

While running, I heard a yowl from a cat (occasionally, Himeko would bring her cat to school) and then Princess was after me.

No, not after me, landed n front of me!

"Oh, hi Riku," said Princess. "Mm… you're cute, but not as cut as my Rowdyruff cuties."

I felt like throwing up. Her Rowdyruffs, I don't think so. I bolted down the hall until class started.

**Me: I really don't like this chapter, it's too rushed and the story might not make sense. Oh, I apologize if I made the characters act OOC (out of character).**

**Butch: There you are!**

**Me: *takes out bow and knocks an arrow* I've got a weapon and I'm not afraid to use it.**

**Butch: *growls* This isn't over. *stomps off***

**Me: *lowers bow* I might have to ask Buttercup to come more often; she can deal with him better than I can. Anyways, nightmares people, I'm getting close to those chapters so hurry and review. I now accept anonymous reviews too; I would love to see what you readers come up with! R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: *banging head against wall and muttering***

**Blossom: What's up with her?**

**Buttercup: *shrug* I don't know, something about forgetting to bring her story on vacation and disappointing her readers for three weeks.**

**Butch: *big smile* I have to admit, seeing her in this much misery is better than killing her. *arrow goes by ear* Ha, ya missed!**

**Me: That was only a practice shot; I still need you for the story besides I can always torture you in there. Buttercup will defiantly enjoy it.**

**Buttercup: Really? *evil grin***

**Butch: Well this is going to be painful.**

**Blossom: You are the one who made her mad in the first place.**

**Me: I seriously don't have time for this; I don't own the characters of PPGZ yadda, yadda, yadda, on with the story!**

**Brick's POV**

Well this is humiliating; I was hiding form Princess in the janitor's closet; in my regular form. I am Brick, leader of the Rowdyruff Boys; forced to hide in a janitor's closet because of some rat faced rich girl with Z ray powers.

I don't remember activating my transformation belt, but I was suddenly shot through the roof and flying. Then my shoes malfunctioned, I fell and my head landed on Blossom's.

She and the hags were busy fighting Princess, 'til I dropped in.

"Look like my knight in shiny red armor has come to rescue his Princess," cackled Princess.

As much as I enjoy seeing my breakfast again, I had to swallow; no way would I come here to save the royal pain.

Just out of spite, I punched Princess and set her flying (team Rocket style).

I turned to look at the hags. Buttercup frowned; Bubbles looked unsure, I mostly focused on Blossom, ready to run for dear life. She had arms crossed and staring at me darkly, it was almost scary.

"I'll let this slide," she said, "but if I see you again, you're going straight to the hospital."

Seeing how she tackled me last time, I believed her.

I flew off to the back of the school.

**? POV**

Mm… Maybe it wasn't the best idea to make Brick kiss Blossom. Oh well, let's see if I can get these love birds together.

I watched them pass notes in class to pass the time. Their heads jerked up as the announcements began.

"Good morning everyone, as you all know the Cherry Blossom is coming and the school has been chosen to hold all the activities."

The class groaned, but some of the girls began to chatter excitedly.

This gave me an idea. I whispered into Brick's ear, he smirked in reply.

"Hey Momoko, how 'bout we go to the festival together; just you and me?" he asked.

She nodded happily, although slightly uncomfortable under the glares of the other girls. I hadn't expected Brick to be this popular, oh well.

This plan is working perfectly, I practically taste victory! But first, I need to prepare Brick.

_Cherry Blossom Festival…_

Momoko and Brick, or Riku whatever he wants to call himself, eating quietly under a cherry tree. Momoko was admiring the blossoms; while Brick was staring at her, there was a strange look in his eye.

'I know she's supposed to be my enemy, but I can't help feeling something, I can't explain it. Did I actually fall for someone I should hate? I can understand why she would hate me, after all I flipped her skirt; but why do I hate her?' thought Brick, nothing came to mind.

I thought Brick was supposed to be the hard core one.

Oh well, once I destroy the PPGZ than he'll be knocked back into his senses. This date too quite, time for some romance.

I had the same romance song playing in their heads.

"You hear that?" Brick nodded. "Where is it coming from?" I whispered something and a small smile crossed her face.

She grabbed Brick's hand and they started to slow dance.

Now for the illusion, the hardest part, it needs all my concentration.

Their surroundings melted away, Momoko wore a pretty black dress with pink flowers and Brick a red suit. They were dancing on a wide bridge where the moonlight hit them just right. Making them shine in each others eyes. When the music ended, they began to lean in.

I made a gagging motion, but still kept my concentration.

Their lips were getting closer and closer...

"Hey Brick!"

My concentration broke, the scene disapeared instantly; Momoko and Brick jumped apart, blushing furiously.

Butch and Boomer were staring at them with their mouths hanging open.

"Brick?" asked Momoko.

"I don't know who that is but these two clearly have me confused with someone else," said Brick. While her head was turned, he was gestering wildly.

"What are you talking about? 'Course your Brick, no one else has those eyes," said Boomer.

In a split second, Momoko slapped Brick, hard. He was too suprised to cry out.

"What was that for?" yelled Butch.

"What do you think? He terroizes New Townsville and causes problems for the Powerpuff Girls Z!" she shouted.

"No, it's because I kissed you, Blossy," said Brick, wincing when he touched the red slap mark.

"Not just any kiss, my first! Wait, you called me Blossy," she began to laugh nerviously, "you've got the wrong girl!"

You do realise you just walked right into that, right?

"You just admitted your Blossom, plus I saw you on the roof."

"Oh now I see what's going on," said Butch with a smirk.

"What, what's going on?" asked Boomer.

"Brick's been toying with her emotions, messing with her head."

"Is this true, you were just playing me?" Momoko asked.

"Oh... well I... uh..."

She slapped him again in the same spot. There were tears threatening to come out, she turned and ran as fast as she could home. Crying herself to sleep while Brick's brothers had big smiles on their faces.

**Me: I'm very bad at the romance so the break up was fun for me. ;-)**

**Boomer: Is it because of the way you think?**

**Me: Yeah, btw if you ever meet my sister, DON'T TRUST HER! No matter how innicent she may act, sorry but in my mind, people who act nice have something evil up their sleeve. Anyways, have a nice life!**

**P.S. CookieCrumbles, I am actually very bad in the romance department so I'm have a difficulty but yes Brick likes Momoko.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: I'm so sorry for not updating in a while; I've been really busy lately and I had writer's block because my outline was very vague for this chapter.**

**Buttercup: Busy doing what? It's summer!**

**Me: Hey, it's my life, my business! Just say the disclaimer already.**

**Buttercup: Gilly boy does not own anything except the idea.**

**Me: Wow that was short.**

**Butch's POV**

_The next day…_

Brick told us that he wants a day to himself and wants to be alone so let's see, what to do? Vandalize the city, been there done that; mess with the hags, nah it'll be suicide (three against one, do the math genius); skateboarding, sure why not.

At the skate park, I gathered quite a crowd showing off some of my sick moves.

"I don't see what's so amazing about him; if he wants to show off, at least do it right." Wait… I know that voice.

With that thought, I find myself on the ground.

"See what I mean," said the voice. I look up and see a kid about my age wearing a green cap covering raven spiked hair, not the person I was thinking of.

"Oh and you think you can do better," I retorted, rubbing my head.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe it is!"

"I accept," she said, "first on the other side wins."

"You're on!"

"Ready, get set, GO!"

We were off, I had a head start but I couldn't resist showing off. I did grinds and jumped off the half pipe. I looked back and the kid was nowhere in sight. I was too busy looking that I ran into the railing, knocking the wind right out of me. I heard someone laughing, my face turning red with anger and embarrassment, looked over at the kid. He had already crossed the finish line!

"Kaoru Matsubara remains the undefeated champion," someone announced.

"Hope you enjoy losing to a girl!" Kaoru shouted.

What? I lost to a girl! If Brick and Boomer know about this, they would never let me live it down.

I got up and dusted myself off. The small crowd moved aside as stepped to Kaoru.

"I want a rematch!" I shouted.

"Sure, when you have better moves," she retorted.

"Oh, burn," said someone in the crowd, I shot him a glare and he shut up quick.

"I'll be looking forward to it, but who am I competing against?" asked Kaoru.

"Butch Jojo," her eyes widened with recognition. She looked like she wanted to take a step back but she was too proud.

I see that the Rowdyruff reputation is known, which pleased me.

Kaoru recovered quickly.

Then I heard something ringing. Kaoru seemed relieved; she took a cell phone out of her pocket.

"I gotta go," with that, she hoped on her skateboard and left.

I hope I'll see her again, I want that rematch.

**Boomer's POV**

I didn't know what to do next, so I figured I'd wonder around a bit. After walking for maybe fifteen minutes, some bubbles started floating by. I stared at the perfect spheres for a moment before one popped on my nose. For some reason, it brought a small smile to my face.

Looking for the source, I spotted a girl with blonde pig-tail curls sitting on the bench on top of the hill.

I walked quietly so I wouldn't startle her.

She blew one big bubble then smaller ones inside. It was hypnotizing to watch the smaller bubbles swirling. The bigger bubble popped, releasing the smaller ones. "Shabon Freedom," she sighed; turning her head the other direction; her sky blue eyes going out of focus and a tiny blush coming in her cheeks.

"You're really good at that," I said.

Snapping out of her daydreaming, she looked at me. She smiled warmly and patted a spot next to her; strange we've only just met and she's already treating me like an old friend

I hesitated for a moment before joining her.

She handed me a bubble blower. I tried blowing a couple but they always popped in my face.

"It's okay, I didn't get it the first time either," she said. "I'm Miyako Gotokuji," holding out her hand.

"Boomer," taking it; Miyako let out a small squeak. "What? What is it?"

"Nothing, nothing," said Miyako, laughing nervously. She's a terrible liar.

"Here, I'll show you how to do it," she said, changing the subject. She was suddenly alert, you can visibly see her tense up; either ready to run or fight.

She blew the bubble and it seemed to calm her down a bit as she watched the bubble float up into the sky. Although she still kept a wary eye on me.

Then it started to rain.

"I better get going," said Miyako and left.

I wonder if I'll see her again.

**Me: I'm not talking to the others right now, sorry but I'm tired and I have to get my teeth pulled tomarrow.**

**Buttercup: That's got to hurt.**

**Me: At least they knock me out first. Even though I hate needles, my mom and the nurses have to hold me down just for a shot.**

**Buttercup: You're fifteen! Show a little backbone!**

**Me: I think I made it obvious that I don't have one. Oh, and one the reviews said I should torture Butch and Boomer. I just tortured Butch in this chapter 'cause nothing hurts a guy more than his pride! Next chapter is Boomer's turn!**

**Boomer: Hey gilly boy, look what I got. :-]**

**Me: Needle! Aaaahhhh! *runs***

**Boomer: Come back here! Your mom said I can give you the shot. *runs after her***

**Me: Have you even washed your hands? Buttercup, help!**

**Buttercup: Butch pass the popcorn.**

**Butch: Sure. *passes the popcorn***

**Me: You guys are no help! Review while I hide.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: My mouth really hurts Boomer, I thought that was susposed to knock me unconcious not make my face swel!**

**Boomer: You heard the dentists, they can't do that.**

**Me: I now have the odd feeling you want to be a dentists because of the pain, am I right?**

**Boomer: No.**

**Me: Well it still hurts, and readers don't advise me to take pain-killers. My parents already tried that and I turned it down, although my mom seemed proud of it and saying that americans are wimps and always have to take pain-killers then become addicted. Anyways while your reading, I'll be getting my braces. Boomer, say the disclaimer.**

**Boomer: Gilly boy just left the room, she doesn't own anything besides the main idea, a couple of other ideas from other writers are in here too, if you look carefully. *squints***

**Me: *in the back ground* I can still hear you and you just gave that away. Oh, I am so going to enjoying the nightmare chapters!**

**? POV**

Well that didn't turn out as well as I'd hoped, but it still works for me; after all, the pen is mightier than the sword. Sadly, I did not get that much information about the girls but I'll just use the information I got from last year instead. Surely they haven't changed that much.

Mm… I wonder how my old lair is doing.

**Brick's POV**

I've been think a lot, all the reasons why I hate Momoko so I wouldn't feel so depressed. I hate how her silliness makes me laugh; I hate how her warm smile can melt my heart; I hate how her craftiness makes me feel proud to be her counterpart; I hate how just being near her makes me feel like I'm walking on air. I realized I'm in love with Momoko, a.k.a. Blossom.

I can't believe I'm doing this but I need to apologize to her. She obviously deserves someone better.

I checked her usual spots and found her in Central Park, too deep in thought to notice me approaching.

"Hey," I said, she looked up at me and her expression hardened.

"What, you here to add insult to injury?" she asked, her voice dripping with venom and surprising a little.

"No."

"Beat me till I'm unconscious?"

"Nope."

"Humiliate me in public?"

"If I was going to do that, I would've done that already."

"So why are you here than?"

I shifted uncomfortably and sighted; might as well get it over with.

"I came to apologize for using you like I did, will you forgive me?" I asked, doing my best innocent act I could manage.

Instead of forgiving me right away like I expected; she burst into laughter and doubled over.

"Brick Jojo, leader of the Rowdyruff Boys, is apologizing? It must be the end of the world!" Momoko exclaimed between laughs.

When she finally calmed down and picked herself up, she looked at me for any sign that this was a joke.

"Oh, you were serious?" she asked.

I nodded.

"I don't believe; for all I know, you could still be playing me. You have to prove it to me that you really are sorry, which I doubt you will," she said that last part more to herself than to me.

"How do I prove it?" I asked, hoping for a hint.

"You need to figure that out by yourself," said Momoko and walked away, leaving me to think.

**Boomer's POV**

I don't know how, but I managed to bump into Miyako again. She was walking out of the clothes store that happened to have a sale today.

"Where you heading" I asked, putting my hands behind my head.

"Just visiting a friend," she answered, a tiny blush coming in.

"I'll come with you; I've got nothing better to do."

She reluctantly agreed.

We walked together in silence; I wasn't sure about Miyako but I was enjoying her company. When we were at the front desk, the lady asked Miyako if I was her boyfriend which caused her to turn tomato red. The lady looked disappointed when Miyako explained.

"Aw, too bad, you look like would've made a cute couple," said the lady.

I could feel my own cheeks heat up a bit, I looked over at Miyako and she was even redder if that was possible.

The lady gave us the directions to Miyako's friend's room but figured that Miyako already knew the way, unless they move people often.

I expected to see a girl about Miyako's age but it was a guy a little older, maybe sixteen. He had sand blonde hair and crystal blue eyes, if he was standing up, he'd be three inches taller than me.

"Hi Taka-chan, how are you feeling today?" asked Miyako with a small smile.

"Better than last week; they think, if I'm lucky, I'll be out of here in a month," he said. "Miyako, who's your friend there," he asked as if he suddenly just noticed me.

She tensed a bit again before answering "Taka-chan this is Boomer; Boomer this is my friend Takaashi."

"Nice to meet you Boomer, any friend of Miyako's is a friend of mine," said Takaashi.

"Like wise," I replied.

I snuck a glance at Miyako; her cheeks were a slight pink and were playing with her skirt nervously.

Takaashi noticed my glance and asked Miyako to leave the room for a moment. She looked worried but left anyway.

"You know, Miyako is like a little sister to me and, like any brother, they look out for their siblings. I was thinking you might be the one for her; I'm not always going to be around so taking good care of her, okay?"

"Ok," my cheeks getting a little pink.

"Good, Miyako can come in now."

We stayed for most of the day; Miyako's anxiousness had gone away for whatever reason. Before we left, Miyako gave Takaashi a quick hug. I had to wander; does she have any feelings for him?

Wait, am I jealous?

With that thought, I walked home after pleasant goodbye.

**Me: Now they hurt even more! -w-**

**Blossom: It's okay, I had a tough time at the dentist too.**

**Me: You only had to get fillers! 'Sides, you had Mojo with you. -.-**

**Blossom: It was rather funny when he was cheering me on.**

**Me: :-) Yeah, but it still hurts and feels weird.**

** Hey people, keep reviewing. Sorry if I didn't really torture Boomer. If you still want to add a nightmare go ahead, I still got quite a few chapters to go before they hit. I think you get the point.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: I'm sorry I updated so late! I just have so many ideas going through my head for my other story, it's not that I have writers block.**

**Brick: Your writing another story! *looks through the room* Aha! I found it, I've got 5 outlined stories in my hand and ready to write. What ever you've got going through that head of yours, you've got your work cut out for you.**

**Me: Actually, I've got 8 stories planned, just not writen yet. I've got a rule, 'do one thing at a time' but I managed to breack it. Which is stupid in my part but the readers don't want do hear my rabling so say the disclaimer and let's get started.**

**Brick: *mummers a fine* Gilly does not own any of the characters, just the idea. Can I go home now?**

**Me: No!**

**Buttercup's POV**

My dad, The Masked Wonder, was having one of the biggest matches of his career! I couldn't resist watching this live; I had a feeling this was going to be the best fight this month.

That was until _he_ showed up; I was minding my own business when he suddenly appeared next to me. At first, I didn't notice because I was rooting for my dad.

"Hey Kaoru," said a voice, "didn't expect to see you here."

Oh no, please tell me I'm dreaming.

"Hi Butch," I muttered, turning my head to face. "What are you doing here? I thought your folks didn't have any money."

He gave me an odd look. "I never told you that and this is the second time we met."

I forgot I'm not Buttercup at the moment. "Don't have to, you and your brothers are well known in this city, especially now," I replied coldly.

He seemed pleased with my answer and took a seat next to me. I just ignored him the rest of the time, until he kept poking my shoulder.

"What?" I snapped.

"Cool it hot stuff, just wondering when we'll have that rematch." He replied.

"You did not just call me hot stuff!" I was ready to bite his head off.

"Oh yes I did, what are you going to do about it, cry?"

"That's it, you are going down."

I punched Butch square in the jaw and knocked him to the floor. Someone in the crowd whistled.

"That's my girl," said my dad.

"Pay attention to your own fight," I called before he got slammed by his opponent.

"That's you dad?" asked Butch, giving me silent respect.

"You've got a problem with that?"

He raised his hands in surrender, but still had that stupid grin spread across his face. "We are still having that rematch."

"You're on if that's what it takes to get you to shut up; your call."

"Soccer," he said with a cocky grin. Ha, if he thinks he can beat me, he's got another thing coming.

**Butch's POV, with time lapse**

Rematch time, both of us were hyped up for this. I don't know what her motives are, but mine were to show that no girl could make a fool out of me.

The score was tied up, 3 to 3, both of us were panting heavily. What is with this girl? Weren't girls supposed to stay home and learn how to be moms or something? **(A/N: I know that's a bit sexist but I don't know how to write a pervert! *whiny voice*)**

I was about to win when something pink caught the ball and popped it.

"Hey! We were still using that," I shouted.

"So, it's my property now," said Fuzzy with a smile. Is that all he ever says?

No one messes with Butch and gets away from it.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Karou take something out of her belt. I couldn't care less right now if she pulled a mirror; if it helps us fight Fuzzy, I'm for it.

Fuzzy's gigantic hand was about to come crashing down of me; my arms were raised for impact, but nothing came. Opening my eyes, there was Buttercup holding back Fuzzy. It's times like this that I admire Buttercup; that fighting spirit, amazing strength and that hot body. Like Karou, I found myself thinking.

Wait, where is Karou? It's not like her to run from a fight; of course how would I know, we've only met twice. No time to wonder about that now.

"Come on, come on," I muttered to myself, tapping the belt and then banging it. My belt finally started beeping. "Alright, time for some action, Cutting Wind!"

Fuzzy was thrown into a building and making an impression; that only made him mad. He was throwing punches really fast and each one we managed to block. Until Fuzzy threw the car; I managed to dodge but Buttercup got hit.

I was practically seeing red (even though that's Brick's job); no one but me messes with Buttercup. My strikes came fast and swift, it still wasn't enough. Someone hit the back of my head; I spun around and there were the other two hags. What were they doing? Can't they see that Fuzzy is the real villain; granted I also am a villain, but that isn't important right now. I was too focused on the hags that Fuzzy got the opportunity to pounce on my gut; I'll never admit this but where are my brothers when I need them? Doubling over, all three hags pounced on Fuzzy; even together, they couldn't defeat him. Something was up; normally this guy was a piece of cake.

The girls were thrown back; Bubbles hit a tree, Blossom into the fountain and Buttercup slammed into a car. Out of all of them, Buttercup was taking most of the damage; knocked unconscious in the street.

"That's what happens when you're on my property," said Fuzzy, stomping his foot and causing a mini earthquake that would shake the whole city.

_Some ways off…_

Boomer had a small smile while he napped (no doubt dreaming of Miyako); when the earthquake hit, he fell to the floor, hard.

"Ow," he muttered, rubbing his head.

After the shock, he noticed his belt was flashing on the chair. Moments later, Boomer had taken off into the sky.

_Another ways off…_

Brick was sitting on the bench under a cherry tree, pondering what he should do to help Momoko to trust him again, but nothing came to mind. His belt has been flashing for a while, but Brick didn't care.

The ground shook beneath him, he held on to the bench to keep himself from falling over. Some of the petals from the tree gently fell.

"Great, another fight," he muttered (a little sarcastic) then an idea came. "That's it!"

Brick transformed and was gone in a flash of red.

_Back with Butch…_

Fuzzy must have had eaten his vitamins, because he was kicking us all over the place. If these hags let me, I would've pummeled him to the ground by now.

Out of the corner of my eye was a flash of dark blue; Fuzzy fell like a domino. There was Boomer with a huge grin plastered on his still boyish face; I looked around for Brick and found him trying to help a hag out of the fountain. She kept pushing him away, glaring. The action made me want to gag; Brick's temper was getting shorter by the second.

Brick suddenly pushed Blossom down and a tree crashed into him. Well, Fuzzy's back up.

"Brick!" yelled Boomer. "He'll pay for that."

My grip tightened, my brothers had the same idea; Boomer threw his boomerang which bounced off my blade. Brick, still under the tree, threw his top. _"Wind Strike"_ I called, slicing the air. That made the top go even faster and glow white; it was growing right before our eyes, bouncing up (and kind of eclipsing the sun) and landing on a panicked Fuzzy.

"Not again!" he yelled as the top came down. It was making a deep creator with him trapped at the bottom; I was getting dizzy from watching. The top began to slow, shrinking back to its normal size and toppling over. Fuzzy had swirls for eyes, laying out cold at the bottom.

That could've been better, I thought.

I help Brick from under the tree so he could retrieve his top, he didn't say thank you but knew he was grateful, nothing seemed broken. Boomer was standing by Brick's left while I took up the left. Our counterparts were facing us and we, in turn, were looking back; both with wary eyes.

**Me: Now wasn't that worth the wait?**

**Everyone: No.**

**Me: How mean. Anyway, be happy that this isn't one of those Truth or Dare shows, now those get insane. BTW, we are nearing the climax, Brick and Butch nightmares are still needed, I've already picked what Bubbles and Buttercup's are but can you come up with something better? *this a challenge question***

***A dark guy comes in***

**Me: Hey, what are you doing here? Go back on the stage, I'm sure Liam wil provide some kind of company. You know, because-**

**dark guy: No time for that, we need you back before a fight breaks out. *grabs gilly's wrist and shadows transports them out***

**Blossom: What just happened?**

**Everyone: *shrug***


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: Yes finally updated, sorry had a major plot hole in my outline.**

**Buttercup: Well you finally got this going again, now hurry up and finish so we can get out of this mad story!**

**Me: Sheesh touchy, just a little warning: this chapter is both sucks and struck gold.**

**Buttercup: Really, in that case I'm getting my mining gear.**

**Me: No that was just an expression, anyway this for you blue fans! I think I got my mojo back.**

**Mojo: Did some say my name, mojo?**

**Me: Ah! Mojo, how did you get in here? *grabs Buttercup's hammer, starts chasing Mojo***

**Buttercup: Hey! Give me back my hammer! *chases gilly***

**Mojo: Why do you hate Mojo so? mojo *runs for his life***

**Disclaimer: *sigh* still do not own T.T**

**Brick's POV**

For a while we were trying to stare each other down, especially Blossom. I was hoping that saving her life would make it up to her. Someone had to speak first.

"I'm sorry," I said, ignoring my brother's looks of surprise and alarm.

"You already said that," said Blossom pointed out, which didn't help my situation. She sigh "I accept you apology but you had better behave."

I couldn't help grinning like an idiot.

The Powder puff girls, I mean, sorry old habits, the Powerpuff girls looked around. Making sure that no one was nearby; once the coast was clear, they transformed to their pedestrian selves. The look on my brother's faces was priceless."

"Karou?"

"Miyako?"

Oh, I see them already acquaintances.

"Yeah, well, what did you expect? Lindsey Loman?" joked Karou.

"I knew you looked familiar," Butch and Boomer exclaimed simultaneously.

"No wonder I was attracted to you," said Butch and then turned bright red. "I said that out loud, didn't I?" Boomer and I were clutching our stomachs as we laughed; Butch's face got even redder, if that was even possible. "Shut up."

The girls sweat dropped and Karou was blushing, much to her dismay. "I'm going to pretend that didn't happen," she muttered.

"So, truce?" I asked, as soon as we stopped laughing.

The girls huddled, enough time for my brother's to give me hard looks, and here comes the are-you-insane speech.

"What are you crazy?! Making friends with the enemy is against everything we ever stood for," said Butch through clenched teeth.

I gave him my famous smirk. "You like Buttercup, right?" He nodded. "Then think of this as an opportunity. If we become teammates, then you can get close to Karou to be friends; maybe more." This caused him to blush.

"I still think this is a bad idea," said Boomer.

"You can think?" said Butch, amazed. I tried to stifle a chuckle; Butch saw this and added. "It's a miracle." I couldn't hold it any longer.

"Not funny Butch."

"It is to us," I said, once I caught my breath. "Now you're out voted, but think of all the rewards when we switch sides. A safe roof that's not threatening to collapse, decent food, maybe a car," he thought it over and nodded. "Then it's settled, now it's up to the hags, I means girls, decision."

It took a few minutes and they finally came out of the huddle. Miyako didn't look too sure; Karou seemed to be in regret and Momoko looks as if she just won the argument of the century.

"You can join, but no funny business," said Karou.

"Aw, I could never do that Butterbutt," **(A/N: o/o) **said Butch with a halo over his head. **(A/N: Hey! Don't steal Boomer's thing!)**

It was that moment that my stomach decided to growl as well as Momoko's. "I guess I missed lunch," we said simultaneously. The blues snickered and the greens smirked at our behavior.

"If you don't mind, I know a great noodle shop," I said.

"The one where Noodle head is?" asked Momoko.

"That's the place, now let's go before they close." I said, grabbing her hand and pulling her along.

**Boomer's POV**

Brick and Momoko made a swift retreat to the noodle shop; leaving the greens, Miyako and I.

"Those two have the right idea; that fight left me famished, there's a pizza place around the corner. You guys coming?" asked Butch.

"No thanks, Grandma wanted me to deliver some flowers before I got home," said Miyako with a sweet smile. That may fool the greens, but not me; something was making her sad, I could see it in her eyes.

"I'll come with you." I offered.

"Alright, your loss; Butch your paying," said Karou as they were walking away with Butch either trying to persuade or complaining most of the way.

"It's okay Boomer, you don't have to come with me," said Miyako.

"But I want to. Consider this a date."

"Huh?"

"I mean a thank you for saying your life from Fuzzy." I said, arms flaring around.

Miyako did a small sigh and one of her dazzling smiles. "Then we better hurry before it closes," taking off in another direction. Has anyone told her she has a cute run?

I was so caught up in my thoughts, I nearly ran into her.

"Hey! Next time gives a little warning, would ya," I growled.

"Sorry, anyway, we're here," said Miyako. "This is my favorite flower shop; the clerk knows me so I get cheap deals."

The first thing that hit me was the floral smell; not that it was bad, just too much. At the reception desk stood a girl in an apron, "Ah Miyako," he greeted. "Who's you friend? Another admirer I'm guessing?" Miyako has admirers, well it shouldn't be a big surprise, and she has a cute face that goes with her personality.

"No, just a friend; Boomer, this is Mai," introduced Miyako.

"The pleasure's all mine, so Miyako what will it be today: Bells of Ireland, Bittersweet, or Candy Tuft?" Mai asked. I don't know any of those flowers.

"No, I'm looking for red carnation, chrysanthemum, lily of the valley, tea rose, white hyacinth, and cyclamen. Have any of those?" asked Miyako; don't know any of those either.

"That's a tall order; I'll check the back room," said Mai before vanishing from sight.

"So who are these flowers for?" I asked.

"Someone that is very dear; it's their anniversary. She's not as young as she used to be so Grandma had me take her place."

Before I could ask who; Mai came back, grinning like she won the Olympics. "You're in luck; we got a fresh shipment yesterday. That would be $8.99."

"Okay, thank you," said Miyako with a wave and left; me following close behind.

"Miyako, you haven't told me who the flowers are for," I said, putting my hands behind my head. She suddenly became sad; oh man, I hope I didn't upset her. **(A/N: When this is over, I'm buying Boomer a dating manual.)** "Of course you don't have to tell me; it's your business, I shouldn't be prying!"At this point, I was breaking into a cold sweat; although it did make her giggle. Score one for the Boomster!

So that's how most of the walk went; I try to figure her out, then I do something silly thus making Miyako laugh. That was, until we made our way to the cemetery. Miyako stepped in with no problem; she noticed that I wasn't following and gave me a worried glance.

"You okay? You look a little pale." A little pale was putting it mildly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you sure this is the right place?" I asked, trying to put up a brave face.

"Sure, I know the way by heart." She better be planning on only passing through; did that pebble just move on its own?! Okay calm down Boomer, no need to be paranoid; what was that! Oh just the wind; I've got to stop listening to Butch's ghost stories. "Boomer, there's nothing to worry about. If it'll make you feel better, I was afraid of this place too at first," said Miyako.

I was a little surprised when we stopped at a certain headstone. 'Gotokuji Yami' it read along with a date. Now I wish I could've been there for Miyako when her grandpa, I think, died although I wasn't even born then but still.

"Hi Grandpa, Grandma wasn't able to make it but I got the message for you; just like you used to for Grandma." Miyako knelt setting the flowers at the tombstone base, casting a small smile.

"Message; mind explaining," I asked "I mean there's no note."

Miyako looked at me and smiled. "It's a very touching story; Grandpa always liked Grandma and always left flowers on her doorstep. Those flowers had something to say, a secret language that few people know. Whenever Grandpa was at a loss of words or couldn't find the courage to speak, he would pick up a flower and she understood every one of them. Now Grandma does the same in return since he passed away. These flowers may not look like much but they have a lot to say. Kind of like you, Boomer."

Why does hearing her compliment please me so? Even though we're in a truce, it doesn't mean I have to like it.

I didn't say anything, there was no need to; Miyako's eyes lost focus, probably remembering the good times with her grandpa. A little ways off, there was a patch of daisies growing; I may not know the flower language, but they got to mean something. In a few strides, I knelt to pick some those daisies. Miyako's sky blue eyes came back into focus as I help up the daisies. A soft smile caressed her features; time seemed to slow down as she reached for them; electricity shot up my arm when she made contact. Our gazes held each other for what felt like an eternity; I don't think I've ever seen a more beautiful sight then the one in front of me.

In just that one moment, a silent promise had been woven in; one that I plan to never break.

**Me: Finally got rid of Mojo, now I feel like I struck gold with the ending mainly because I think its original (if not, then tell me). I was going to add a little red action but thought better of it because it was plagiarism and I don't want to rip off Magical Blazze.**

**Bubbles: Aw, that was very sweet but why have grandpa die?**

**Me: I don't know, I never saw him on your show nor was he mentioned so I thought this would be a good excuse. *looks at Boomer* Boomer, why are you blushing?**

**Boomer: The promise. What is it?**

**Me: Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me, so the secret flower language was true so I did a web search and the flowers mentioned did have a meaning to them. Expecially the list Miyako told Mia. At the bottom is the key:**

_**Bells of Ireland- good luck**_

_**Bittersweet- truth**_

_**Candy Tuft- indifference**_

_**Red Carnation- my heart aches for you;**_** admar****ation**

_**Chysanthemum- wonderful friend**_

_**Cyclamen- goodbye**_

_**White Hyacinth- loveliness; I'll pray for you**_

_**Lily of the Valley- you've made my life complete**_

_**Tea Rose- I'll remember; always**_

_**Daisy- innocence; loyal love; I'll never tell**_

**Boomer: Oh man, loyal love, before you know it I'll be married!**

**Me: Whoa, relax Boomer. It's now like you gave her the flower that translates to 'may I have this dance?'**

**Boomer: There's a flower for that?**

**Me: Yup *popping the p***

**Boomer: *starts memorizing flower language***

**Bubbbles: While Boomer studies, gilly and I are going to bed. Review!**

**Me: *whispers* don't tell Boomer this but the promise was 'I'll never tell' and I snuck the dating manual in his bag. *snickers***


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: I'm back~ and this is the last chapter and then the nightmares are on.**

**Brick: Quick everyone, hide! *runs off***

**Everyone: *follows Brick's lead***

**Me: Really? We're not totally there yet. *pause* Okay, I realize this chapter is really short and the main villan behind this whole operation, besides me, is super obvious. Anyway, I don't own anything besides the plot. Enjoy!**

**? POV**

Mm, things are getting too quiet for my liking; time to stir up a little trouble.

**Normal POV**

Narrator: New Townsville, a peaceful city; where everyone can sleep peacefully.

An explosion that shook the city awake; Brick tumbled off the couch. "What the-" Another explosion, this time closer; sending the other two brothers to the ground.

"Dude, we need a new alarm clock." **(A/N: Just so you readers know, he's referring to Mojo; concocting some sort of experiment that blows up in his face.)**

"Agreed," said Boomer, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"I don't think it was mama, there were two explosions in a row; meaning someone's messing with the city."

Butch's eyes widened as he looked out the window. "Brick is right, Him is back!" The other two scrambled to the window, the green clad brother was right (for once).

Him was a huge cloud of black dust, patches of him dripping into the streets. Some of that dust heading right for the boys!

"Everyone on the roof. Now!"

The other two didn't argue, lucky they never got around to fixing the hole in the roof. As the dust swept through the streets; those unlucky enough to get caught in the substance, let's just say they aren't human any more.

The boys' belts began flashing the ruffs couldn't be happier. Transforming, they took into the sky. The girls soon arrived on the scene, the expression of shock and disbelief crossed their faces. Buttercup was the first to recover. "Him! What's he doing here?!" she cried.

"Yeah, he should-be near Saturn by now."

"Well I would tell you but I don't want to explain all that science," said a voice behind them, a voice they all knew too well. "Let's just say there was a wormhole." They spun around and there floated a fragment of the dust cloud; which was just the face. The ruffs, for some reason, were getting mad. Wonder what could be the problem?

"You used us!" that was Butch, "Last year, when you sent us to Egypt."

Brick, "You knew we wouldn't succeed but sent us anyway."

"Now how did you boys figure that out?" asked Him. While the ruffs and puffs were focused on Him, they failed to notice his dust cloud of a body sneaking behind them.

"We had a lot of time to think," Boomer growled.

"Excellent deduction skills but alas, it is too late," said Him before he dispersed. The puffs and ruffs looked at each other in confusion; turning around, Him's body was right in front of them. Trying to get away, they were blocked off huge claws.

"Forget escaping, I've been itching for a fight all day," said Buttercup, grabbing her hammer and attacking head on.

"Buttercup! Stop!" Bubbles cried.

Him drew in a deep breath of air and exhaled black dust, our hero's got caught in the blast.

"Ugh, and I thought Fuzzy had bad breath." Blossom muttered before collapsing, the others following suit but not before the ruffs tried to catch them.

The last thing they heard was Him's evil laughter and two words: "Sweet dreams."

**Me: Now you see why I wanted those nightmares, they were part of this evil plot the time!**

**Blossom: You were working for Him this entire time! Right under our noses!**

**Me: What? No, and stop jumping to conclusions! Next those nightmares will come down full force, I've got most of them picked. Just Brick is still lacking, so hurry and send them in! Blossom, can you explain how this will work?**

**Blossom: *glares* I don't corroborate with spies.**

**Me: I am not a spy!**

**Blossom: *still looks suspicious* Alright, the nightmares will be chosen randomly and by randomly, I mean tossing a dice around or if gilly feels in a tortures mood for a certain someone. *looks at Butch***

**Butch: *growls* ****You better had lighten up on that nightmare.**

**Me: Don't worry, I've got a special one for you. ;-)**

**Butch: *mutters* I knew I should've gotten rid of you back in chapter 6.**

**Blossom: You two need to stop fighting. There's a story to be written!**

**Me: Alright, so Brick's nightmare get them in soon! R&R**


	13. Chapter 13

**Me: This is me just being mean to Boomer.**

**Boomer: What have I ever done to you?! o_o**

**Me: Oh I don't know, does a needle ring any bells? hehe, revenge. :)**

**Boomer: Your mad about that? That was a long time ago.**

**Me: Then you don't know me, I can hold a grudge. *doing the sweetest smile* Now say the disclaimer so we can get to the good stuff.**

**Boomer: No, I will not be a pawn in your little games.**

**Me: *mad* If you don't say it, I'll come after you in your sleep.**

**Boomer: 0.0 Alright I'll say it! Gilly boy doesn't anything, just the idea!**

**Me: :D That's better.**

**Boomer's POV**

I have no idea where I am or how I got there, the last thing I remember was trying to catch Bubbles.

Bubbles!

Is she okay? Is she hurt? Snapping my eyes open, I took in my surroundings. There wasn't much to look at, well if you like looking at blank nothing all day that is. Very faintly, figures were beginning to form. One of them I recognized immediately: Miyako.

"Miyako, oh thank goodness you're alive! I was wor-" I stopped myself short because there, right beside her, was Takaashi and he didn't look as friendly as the last time I was him. Miyako was looking at him with this expression that made me wish I was in the receiving end; while he was looking at me in absolute disgust.

"Boomer-kun, Taka-kun and I are dating!" Miyako let a big smile. Something in me shattered. If this is heart break, I don't like it one bit.

I look at Takaashi and he was wearing a really smug grin that made me want to punch his lights out. Looking back at Miyako… she vanished! Which just leaves me with this creep; before I have the chance to do anything, he speaks.

"I was wrong about you, you're not good enough for her," you what, why not take a swing at his face? It's a wonder how I missed; I may not be as good as Butch but least I usually hit the target. "You were never good enough for Miyako." He continued.

Takaashi may not be hurting me physically but he sure knows how to beat someone's insides. Plus I can't seem to land a single blow on him! Every time I do, he vanishes and pops up somewhere else.

"What life could you offer her; one built on stealing and lies? You have nothing."

"That's a lie! I have my brothers; you're the one that has nothing." Before I knew it, I was up in the air. Looking back, only one thought crossed my mind: Takaashi is a werewolf! It only lasted for a moment before he shrunk back to his original size.

Then Miyako came back and completely ignored me, it was as if I wasn't there. Already she was latched on to Takaashi; leading him away, giggling and smiling. Takaashi was giving me a triumphant grin.

With a clenched jaw, I struck his back. Problem was: he duplicated. It kept going like wild fire 'til a point that they were everywhere. To keep from going insane, I just focused on one.

He looked back at me, enjoying the torture.

Looking at Miyako, how happy she was with him, even if was a jerk. He treats her well, better than I ever can; as he said before: Miyako is like a little sister to him.

As long as she's happy, I'm happy. No matter how much is hurts to watch, I will always be there for her.

**Me: This feels in the nutral stop; it's not good, it's not bad. Here we get (at least I feel) a little more insite into Boomer's jealousy.**

**Boomer: *finishes reading* What? I don't get Miyako.**

**Me: Aw don't worry, you'll get to be her savior next time. ;)**

**Boomer: Really? *looks all hopeful***

**Me: No. ;)**

**Boomer: *pouts***

**Me: *whispers* As said before, this is just me being mean to Boomer. Lately I've been feeling like that. *snickers*Bubbles' nightmare should be just as bad, if not worse.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Me: Sorry about the wait, had some writers block and this might be as good as would've like so have fun. Um... Bubbles, why are making that face at me?**

**Bubbles: *eyes narrowed* What do you think, you were being mean to my Boomy!**

**Me: Oh, no need to get mad and so you don't hate me for what I'm about to do next, here's a tub of ice cream. *hands it to her***

**Bubbles: *accepts it, but stilling glaring* Gilly, what did you do?**

**Me: Good question *this is getting awkward* Well this nightmare was won by Spark Firebug, and not to be mean to the readers, but I liked this idea from the start.**

**Bubbles: That was unfair, did you even look at the others?**

**Me: Yes, it was this or you get to wear tacky clothes. Plus there's an upside to this so enjoy. I don't own this idea or the characters but I do the plot. On with the story!**

**Bubbles' POV**

Where is everyone? Why is it so dark? Is that Momoko? It is!

"Momoko!" I called; she had her back turned towards me. "Momoko, what's going on? Where are we?" She turned and scowled, which surprised me. What had happened to cause her mood to be so foul?

"It's all you fault, everything that happened and now we're stuck here because of your mistake." Momoko said with such venom that I took a step back.

There was the sound of footsteps off to my right and Karou came into view. Maybe she could shed some light on the situation. Before I could ask, Karou sneered.

"Why are you here, traitor? We don't want or need you anymore; we never liked you in the first place." That sent a pang in my system and my eyes began welling up.

The Professor appeared behind me. I don't know what else to do, so I held him tight, a few tears soaked his lab coat. He put his hands on my shoulders and crouched to my height to look me directly in the eye. The expression he held is one I've seen many times when we break something in the lab; usually at Karou or Momoko, but rarely me.

"Miyako," he said in a stern voice. "Go home, you shouldn't be here." It sounded like a nicer way of saying 'get out, we don't want you.'

My eyes widened, taking a few steps back. This couldn't be true!

I turned and ran. I don't know where or how long I was running and I didn't care, as long as it was away. Following me was the image of Taka-chan, giving a disappointed look.

"Where were you when I needed you most, Miyako?" he asked before fading back.

Up ahead, there was grandma; how could she have gotten all the way out here? I hugged her tight and tears started to flow. Then she did something that I thought would never happen: Grandma had pushed me down. Her stare was cold and hard, sending a chill up my spine.

"You are not fit to be my Granddaughter."

Hearing that made something in me snap; Grandma and I always been close, ever since mom and dad were too busy at work, she's always loved me. Now I don't know anymore; everyone hates me.

Voices were heard all around, flashes of people I know looking at me like a low life. Suddenly they just stopped; a wave of warmth came over, pushing the cold feeling away.

"Don't listen to them, your perfect just the way you are." Looking up, there was Boomer, with his sweetest smile.

"How? Everyone hates me." I managed to choke out.

"Not everyone, you still got me. That's got to count for something and nothing is going to change that." He let me cry on his shoulder, whispering sweet nothings. That was what I needed now and I will always appreciate that.

**Boomer: Gilly! You lied to me!**

**Me: Well you shouldn't trust what I have to say anyway cause I am a liar. :)**

**Boomer: How 'bout I wipe that smile off your face? *evil look***

**Me: uh oh, shouldn't you be happy. I did make you the knight in shiny armor, didn't I?**

**Boomer: But you make Bubbles cry, that's the worst thing you can do.**

**Bubbles: *in tears and eating ice cream***

**Me: *grimace* Oh man, I think I just dug my grave.**

**Bubbles: *still teary* It's okay Boomer, this nightmare ended on a note of comfort. It'll get better, *looks at gilly* right?**

**Me: Right. *mental note: remember to thank Bubbles later* Well, I better get going. Got some things to do so, bye! *runs out***


	15. Chapter 15

**Me: *runs in* Sorry I'm late, I just had to make this little deal before we get started. Oh and this actually came from two nightmares, one from Spark Firebug the other from becomingemo. Since I liked both their ideas, I decided to combine them. What have you got to say to that?**

**Buttercup: Nothing, let's just get this done.**

**Me: Alright, just say the disclaimer so we can continue.**

**Buttercup: Fine, Gilly doesn't own any of us, just the idea.**

**Me: On with the story!**

**Buttercup's POV**

Let me say this, waking up in a glass jar isn't a good way to start the day. To make matters worse, my belt was missing! This is just ridiculous and pathetic. I even tried pushing against the jar but it seems something's weighing it down.

"Well look what we have here," said a voice. It couldn't be yet it was, my ex-boyfriend Ace from the Gangreen gang. By ex, I meant dated for a week and then dumped him (literally).

"Go die in a swamp," I snarled.

He chuckled, which caught me off guard.

"I wouldn't be making any threats if I were you."

"Why is that?" arms folded.

"First off, you're trapped behind glass; second, I've got a few hostages you might recognize." In came… my family!

"Ace, you scoundrel; let me loose so I can tear you limb from limb." That was dad talking, more like yelling actually.

"Not gonna happen pops," Ace smirked. If I had my belt, I'd beat him black and blue. "Oh and Karou," looking at me. "I thought we had something real special, how 'bout we hook up again and I let your folks go."

"Not on your life spinach."

"Suit yourself, someone bring in the acid!" In came Big Billy with a vat of toxic waste.

Than another voice was heard, Butch's. "I wouldn't do that but, hey, that's just me." At this point, I was mad. I didn't need saving; okay, maybe I do but not from him. Where in the world are Momoko and Miyako?! On the upside, if Butch get's beaten, I get a front row seat.

"Get out of here kid, this is between her and me. Go find a toy car or something." Ace waved it off and turned his attention back to me.

"Karou's my girl and I'm not a kid. I'm a teen."

"Whatever, boys take care of this twerp." It's safe to say that the other members showed up and attempted to attack. Key word: attempted. As soon as Butch pulled out his blade, the others lost their nerve.

Then Ivy, being the smart allic she is, said "Come on you guys, what are you afraid of? It's four against one. This guy got nothing on us."

Butch made a tusk, tusk motion and the gang lunged at him. Oddly, I wanted get out of the jar and help him; he was losing from where I'm standing. The coward was just dodging blows and smile. He was toying with them! Once it was all over and done with; Ace wasn't very happy.

"If you want something done right, you've got to do it yourself." Ace sighed before taking out his playing cards. Only this time they were a flexible metal; talk about an upgrade.

"Watch it Butch, Ace is particularly good at long range artillery." I warned. My folks looked at me oddly, probably wondering how I knew that.

"Nice to know you care," he muttered, taking on a defensive stance. Ace tried to appear as threatening as possible by popping his knuckles and neck, and glaring through sunglasses; Butch sees right through the façade. Ace made the first move, throwing cards left and right; Butch dodged them all. Ace finished the last of his cards and was defenseless.

"What's wrong Ace, a few cards short of a full deck," Butch taunted. _"Wind Strike"_ and Ace was, literally, blown away. _"Green slice"_ The jar shattered and I made a bee line towards my family. "What? No thank you."

"You can get it once you untie my parents."

"Karou, do you know this boy?" my mom asked, rubbing her wrists. Shou was looking at him with fascination, while dad and Dai was suspicious.

"Yes, sadly."

"Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Matsubara. Can I have a word with your daughter, in private?" Butch asked. Who knew he could be polite?

Dad looked like he was about to protest but Mom dragged him and the boys away. Now it was just me and him.

"Well? Aren't you gonna thank me?" smug grin.

"Sure, you deserve this," giving him a swift punch.

"Ow," he muttered mockingly, rubbing where I hit him. "Not what I had in mind, more of something like this." Next thing I know, our mouths connected; sending electricity through my system. Enough shock to knock me awake from this nightmare; but then, why did I enjoy it?

**Buttercup: Gilly! You did not just make me the damsel in distress!**

**Me: Well that was the idea. *smiles innocently***

**Buttercup: What was that deal you made before?**

**Me: Um...**

***flashback***

**Me: Ace, I've held my end of the bargain, got the hostages?**

**Ace: Yeah, now let me have another look at those cards. Just to make sure their authentic and you're not cheating me.**

**Me: *smirk* Right, *hands package* now you know what to do.**

**Ace: Don't worry, my gang and I got this covered.**

***end of flashback***

**Me: Nothing you need to worry about. Oh look at the time, gotta go bye! *runs off***

**Buttercup: This girl gets weirder everyday.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Me: Has anyone seen Butch?**

**Butch: *hiding, puts a finger to mouth***

**Me: Huh, I guess we're gonna have to put Buttercup through a second nightmare than. *sly smile***

**Butch: What! *comes out of hiding* Don't you dare- oh man.**

**Me: Ha! Caught you. *grabs Butch by the shirt* Anyway, this nightmare is from my friend codyhobgood271 and I must say, I'm quite pleased with it. Mainly because it was the only good one.**

**Butch: Oh, why'd you have to but in? I would've had fan girls chase me but no it had to be this!**

**Me: Oh quit your whining, it's not that bad... it's worse. :D On with the story!**

**Butch's POV**

I felt this tug before opening my eyes. Before I was even conscious, I was already walking. Great, just when the situation is dire, I find out I'm a sleep walker.

My feet had a mind of their own, walking deeper into the woods. With no idea of how far, or long, or where I was walking; coming to a complete stop was surprise. An unknown force tilted my head upwards and there was Buttercup, hog tied and hanging from a tree. That cannot be healthy.

Who could have done this?

Mentally scrolling through the possible suspects; the answer came in the next second, when Fuzzy Lumpkins tried to pull a sneak attack.

"Get off of my property!" he yelled, throwing punches left and right.

Calm down big fella, I'm just here for my… friend," it felt weird calling buttercup a friend. In truth, I've never had a friend before and, surprisingly, I was being honest. She is my friend and now she needs help. Oddly, it feels like a weight has been lifted; had I been lying to myself that Buttercup was the enemy?

"No can do, she trespassed; time for her to suffer punishment."

"News flash, she's getting anything!" Taking out my sward and slashed at Fuzzy. He dodged, causing my attack to cut down a tree. I hope Fuzzy isn't an eco-maniac.

"You just ruined my property. Now you're gonna get it," eco-maniac, no; too territorial for his own good, yes. "Hold still, so I can squash you like the bug you are."

"Mm, tempting but I prefer to be un-squashed," making another strike; Fuzzy dodged again and my blade got stuck in a rock. I gave it a hard pull and it only budged an inch before Fuzzy tried to hit from behind. Do I have to look for King Arthur now?

Fuzzy was between me and my sword, knowing that when I get my on it, well it won't be pretty. Surprisingly, Fuzzy has a very good defense because every time I try to get close, he forced me back. Didn't take long for my breathing to become ragged and Fuzzy seemed as if he could do this forever.

"Hey idiot!" Well Buttercup finally woke up. "Stop fighting for a second and help me down!"

"And when my back is turned, Fuzzy here can attack me," I called back with sarcasm. "No thanks."

"What a great idea, mind if I steal it," said Fuzzy.

"We're having a private conversation here, so butt out." I said, giving him a kick to the face. He blocked and pushed me back.

"Idiot, use this!" Shouted Buttercup, tossing her hammer; I remember when we stole the girls' clothes and weapons so I braced myself for impact. I caught it, let me just say it's still heavy; anyway, by using its momentum from Buttercup's throw, I spun around and hit Fuzzy square in the nose.

"Well, that hurt," Fuzzy muttered with swirl eyes before collapsing.

"Great, now that he's out, get me down!" I'll give you three guesses to who that was.

"Did you enjoy the show?" I asked, untying her.

"It was mildly amusing," I saw a secret smile and took it as a good sign to continue.

"Come on, you know I was great."

"You're pushing your luck," said Buttercup as she pulled out my sword. She is strong one of the reasons I like her.

"Sorry but don't I get something in return?"

At this, she pondered. "No, I don't think so. Now let's get out of here." Another reason I like her, she speaks her mind and is a challenge. If she wants to play hard to get, then I'm just gonna bid my time. Patience isn't my strong suit but for Buttercup, anything. (Of course if she tells me to leave, I'm sticking around.)

**Buttercup: Where's gilly?!**

**Me: *hiding* Well this is familiar.**

**Buttercup: Found you! *pulls gilly out of hiding* Now stop making me the damsel in distress.**

**Me: No worries, this is the last time, well unless you count... nevermind.**

**Butch: What? We wanna hear.**

**Me: I can't or it's a spoiler and this story is too good for that. I won't stoop that low and give it away for my wonderful readers and reviewers.**

**Butch: Oh but you stoop you low enought to ruin our lives.**

**Me: Yeah, pretty much. We have now reached the end of this chapter.**

**Buttercup: What! *pauses* you know what, we'll interigate you off screen.**

**Butch: :-D**

**Me: *gulp***


End file.
